


‘I’m a good catch!’

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas Fluff, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, M/M, Socks, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco buys Harry a thoughtful Christmas gift.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	‘I’m a good catch!’

Harry was bemused by his boyfriend. “You only ever wear black socks!”

Draco smirked. “They go with everything, which is more than I can say about _those_ monstrosities you’re wearing! _Your_ socks have owls on! Not to mention the holes!”

Harry laughed. “There’re fun. They’ve got _‘love delivery’_ written on them!”

Two weeks later it was Christmas Day.

Harry ripped open his first gift. It was socks! They had Snitchs decorating them, as well as _‘I’m a good catch!’_

“You did need new ones,” Draco explained, blushing. 

Harry loved them. He threw his arms around Draco and kissed him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
